


"Sisters"

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I cannot believe I actually wrote something with mayor dewey in it, I had a lot of fun tbh, Multi, alternative title could be GET REKT, the things I do for prompts really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven doesn't really understand Mayor Dewey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sisters"

**Author's Note:**

> [milleudatheslitter asked:  
> Prompt idea: Mayor Dewey meeting Yellow and Blue? I'm already regretting this.] 
> 
> I wasn't planning on EVER writing something with Mayor Dewey as a character but here we are. And this was really fun in end. I hope you enjoy!

When Steven opens the door after a series of insistent knocks just to find the Mayor on the porch, he instantly knows he won’t come back to play his videogame so easily. 

«Good morning, Mayor Dewey» he smiles, trying to get on his good side. «What happened?»  
«There is an infestation of giant dragonflies in town!» Dewey screeches, swinging his arms. He is sweating, eyes wide open. «And they spit _fire_!»  
«Oh… That must be the swarm we scared off in the desert» Steven says.  
«Swarm? Desert?»  
«I’m sure Garnet will take care of them when she comes back». 

Mayor Dewey tugs his own cravat. 

«We cannot wait!» he yells. «Can’t you ask another one of your sisters?»  
«Sisters?»  
«Can’t you ask _anybody_ else?» 

Steven doesn’t always understand the Mayor – he _rarely_ understands the Mayor; he has no sisters! – but tries all the same not to disappoint him. 

«Pearl!» he calls. Mayor Dewey jumps, tugging his cravat again, fixing his hair.  
Steven truly does not understand him. 

There’s no answer for a while, and between him and the Mayor lingers an awkward silence. 

«Pearl’s busy. What do you need?» 

Yellow pats Steven’s back and stands next to him, in front of the door. Steven smiles. 

«The Mayor wants to speak with someone».  
«Who?» 

Steven points at Dewey – only to discover that the man has gone completely still, his face a veil of shock. His hand clutches around the cravat, but doesn’t pull anymore. 

«Are you okay, Mr. Mayor?» Steven worries. 

Dewey’s sounds are incoherent. He raises his free hand and points at Yellow, his finger shaking. 

«She – You – You look a lot like-» 

He stutters, gulps. Steven and Yellow both tilt their heads, confused. 

«…Like Pearl?» the boy offers.  
« _Yes_!» Dewey bursts. He yanks his cravat and coughs, rubbing his neck. 

Steven relaxes, smiles. 

«She’s a Pearl, too» he explains. «She came all the way down here from Homeworld!» 

The Mayor doesn’t look like he understands – doesn’t look like he is listening, actually. His finger still raised, he keeps mumbling to himself.  
Yellow cocks one eyebrow, turns to Steven. 

«What does this creep want?» she asks.  
«He’s not a creep!» Steven laughs. «He’s Beach City’s Mayor! He wants to know what to do with the dragonflies».  
«Dragonflies?»  
«The swarm of corrupted gems we found in the desert».  
«I wasn’t there. But Blue was – oh, here she comes». 

Messing up Steven’s hair with an affectionate stroke, Blue appears and stands between him and Yellow. Mayor Dewey’s yelp is easy to hear.  
Yellow, hands on her hips, points at him with a nod of her head. 

«This human wants to know about the dragonflies» she explains, clearly annoyed. 

Blue turns to the Mayor and frowns. She pulls Yellow’s shoulder pad, points at him again and then moves her open hand across her face.  
Yellow looks at Steven. 

«She wonders if his color is normal» she translates. 

It sure isn’t. Mayor Dewey’s face is bright red, his sweat perfectly visible as it drips down his forehead. He is slowly pulling his cravat again. His mouth opens and closes, but not a sound comes out. 

«Are you sure you’re okay, Mr. Mayor?» Steven asks. «Would you like a glass of water?»  
«I’m not letting him into the house» Yellow affirms. Blue nudges her. «What? He looks sick!» 

Dewey’s finger shakes heavily as it shifts from Yellow to Blue and back. He brings his hand to his face, covers his eyes and then opens them again. His breaths are short and fast.  
Steven and the two gems do not meet his distress. They stare at him one in worry, the other in confusion and the third in disgust. 

They don’t notice that the temple’s door has opened until a pair of arms falls on Blue and Yellow’s shoulders. Pearl smiles, completely oblivious. 

«Steven, have you called m- oh, good morning, Mr. Dewey. Is everything alright?» 

The Mayor seems to reach his limit. He lets out a muffled scream and coughs again, having tugged his cravat too hard. Steven almost moves to help him, but Blue stops him with one hand, worried.  
Pearl frowns. 

«Do you need medical assistance?» she tries.  
«He was fine when he arrived here» Steven says. «He was asking about the dragonflies, but then his face suddenly became red and he couldn’t speak anymore!»  
Blue nods. She waves her open hand over her face again and then moves it forward, as to mimic a flash. 

Mayor Dewey finally ends coughing and slowly rises, his face still red. He looks like he’s about to faint, his eyes wide open. 

«Are they-» he stutters, panting. «Are they your sisters?»  
«Sisters?» Yellow repeats.  
«What is going on here?!» 

Pearl’s frown suddenly disappears, replaced by a look of realization. 

She smirks. 

She turns to Yellow and, without saying a word, kisses her. Yellow doesn’t react, surprised, and her momentary confusion gives Pearl enough time to turn around and kiss Blue, too. 

Steven looks away, only slightly embarrassed if compared to the Mayor: Dewey’s face becomes even redder than before, and his jaw drops.  
The cravat’s knot comes undone and it falls at his feet. 

Pearl smirks again, quietly staring back at him, like nothing happened. 

«Don’t worry about the dragonflies» she says. «They’re harmless if they don’t feel attacked, just tell the humans not to get too close. Garnet will be back in a couple of hours and will take care of them. Have a good day!» 

And she slams the door shut, right at his red, red face. 

Steven looks through the window to see the Mayor slowly picking up his cravat and stagger as he goes down the stairs.  
He shakes his head. 

«Mayor Dewey is strange, sometimes» he says. 

Pearl smiles. Blue holds her arm, kisses her cheek. Yellow, although a little flushed, snickers at herself. 

«He sure is» Pearl agrees. Her hands find the others’, hold them tight.


End file.
